Attraction
by Literate
Summary: Hikaru strongly believed that he was asexual. Well, except for his twin. Always except for Kaoru. A KaoXHika Tale. [Cherry]


I remember thinking _why_ Hikaru never reacted to any suggestive situations. Neither twins, actually. But I think Hikaru's a little more innocent- _slightly_ more innocent. It's also my first try at blantant lemon, dubbed a "cherry." :D

Warning: Rated M for Hitachiincest oral and not-so-implicated implications between twins.

Disclaimer: I dun own Ouran or else you'd be the "unlucky" student who finds them. :D

* * *

Hikaru strongly believed that he was asexual.

_He felt-_

He thought, why wouldn't he be?

From pre-teen to mid-teen, to even late-teen, he had never experienced any _want_ of the sort. Even after reading piles and piles of dojinshi trying to see how _that_ even _worked_. He had asked Renge once (regretted it later) about this sort of sexual orientation, and she subsequently recommended to him the best sites to find information about it. He _did_ have interest in the exact processes and the question of how exactly do two people feel after their lust have subsided always plagued him-

_-warm, hot, bubbling liquid-_

After all, releasing something that's sticky _into _someone else was quite disgusting. Very much so. Plus the sperm moved.

He didn't really see the point, except for reproduction. And most of those who did this weren't even planning to contribute to the world's population, anyhow.

_-rocking, rhythmic, running hands-_

Not that he was ashamed of his lack of needs, he was proud of his acting skills, and even _he_ was convinced with the acts he performed that obviously bordered on that exact thing. He had great control over his actions, as his other half had great control over his emotions. So he and his twin could completely fake an attraction and no one would know they were simply acting; it was fake right down to all those touches and he _still_ wouldn't admit to "enjoying" it. No one knew what was going on his mind as he did it, so no one would know about his asexual tendencies-

_-all over him, taunting-_

Well, except for his twin.

Kaoru always seemed to be the "exception" to everything. He was sure that Kaoru probably had gotten hard once- yeah, once- in his life, the sole reason being that he had a _very bad dream last night_.

_-wandering-_

Hikaru was sure he never had a dream like that, that made him stay away from his twin for the rest of the day, and be called to use the bathroom, repeatedly, repeatedly-

_-trailing-_

-no dreams, no signs, he simply remained the indifferent, ever calm, always controlled over his body and its actions.

No, Hikaru strongly believed that he couldn't be turned on, no matter how hard anyone tried. He knew he had never, _never_ remembered anything of the sort.

-_and then he woke up, and the haziness was chased away._

Hikaru strongly believed that he had never been aroused.

_Not that he could remember._

* * *

_Hands running up his body, he shivered at the almost forbidden and enticing contact. He gasped the soft fingers idly played with him, pressing lightly, pinching- the heat from a breath tickling him, a mouth biting, licking, sucking on him-_

_What the-?_

_-everywhere- kisses raining onto his neck, trailing all the way down his body- he could feel something intensely warm around him-_

_What's happening?_

_-it was addicting, and he _liked_ it. The light pads of smooth fingertips danced across his bare stomach- he felt his insides clenching and unclenching like he could control his body at even this time-_

_Why is it so-_

_-he could make out a smirk somewhere above him, fingers moving, shifting against him, building up warm liquid in his lower stomach-_

_Stop! Stop! _Stop!!

_-and then, all of those sensations disappeared-_

And he woke up, snapping his eyes open. That was the _worst thing __**ever**_ And he was on the bottom too?! Hikaru sat up, shakily, like it was somehow weird that he got that kind of thing that late into his adolescence, when he was way passed seventeen-

But that wasn't what he was scared about.

It felt _different_. Different from the acts that he normally performed. Different from the touches from his own brother. Different as in…

He shut his eyes tightly, covering his face with the sheets, he didn't want to even think about, and then his eyes opened, widening-

_I don't even know who the hell I was dreaming about?!_

A slight stirring next to him made him dart his eyes towards his half-asleep brother, who was rubbing his eyes -_aw, he's so cute-_ and peering at him through an open eye-

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" he asked, quiet voice echoing in the silent room, like he wasn't fazed when said brother was clutching the sheets closer to him, and therefore stealing Kaoru's share as well. The younger twin dropped his hands to his side, and watched his shivering brother in question.

"Nothing," Hikaru answered shakily, falling back into his pillows, hiding his face in the covers, hoping that Kaoru didn't see anything.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

It followed days after, and the younger twin couldn't really place a finger on what he thought was bothering Hikaru. For the first time, Kaoru was at a lost of how to solve it, besides comforting his twin, but how would you comfort a people who probably swore that he would never tell a soul of what was annoying him that much.

Kaoru slid his eyes closed, his head buzzing in irritation that Hikaru was keeping a secret from him. Weren't they supposed to share? He thought, frowning slightly, as he laid back into his pillows-

It had happened for a week straight and the elder twin had kept his mouth firmly shut. Not only that, but Hikaru had taken a habit of rolling onto the other side of the bed, _away from his twin_, and sleeping so late that Kaoru almost yelled at him to -_just go to sleep! It's three in the morning!-_ and when he's fallen asleep Hikaru would immediately wake up, and excuse himself to use the bathroom. Once he even stayed up late at night to figure out what was wrong, but _nothing_ happened!

And if that wasn't enough to make Kaoru worry, then seeing Hikaru _think_ was the last straw.

He sighed, hiding his frustration- it was possible that his twin didn't even know he was worrying his brother- and watched Hikaru critically as he walked carefully towards the bed, flopping on it tiredly.

It was two in the morning _again_- of course, Hikaru would be exhausted!

Kaoru ran a hand through his hair and brought his end of the sheets closer to his chin, the softness of the covers enticing him to sleep. His eyes slowly drooped closed-

-oh, well, it'd probably happen again tonight anyway, and he fell asleep.

It wasn't surprising to say that Kaoru woke up again in the middle of the night. He had been doing that the entire week.

What _was _surprising was that-

He could hear _sounds_ from the other side of the bed; it was the first time he heard _any_ other than the wind blowing at their window. He blinked, groggy and looked at his twin- _Hikaru wasn't awake_.

He blinked again, as more strangeness came out of his mouth-

The younger twin momentarily blanked out for a second, as Hikaru shifted his position, facing away from his twin. He didn't just hear his brother calling his name like _that,_ right? Hikaru did it again, this time, it was much more longer, and it made Kaoru's hair stand on end-

And then, the sleeping twin almost curled up into a little ball, and Kaoru was tempted to wake him up, until-

"Gah!"

_slam!_

Suddenly, he couldn't see his twin anymore. Kaoru refrained from giggling, and peeked over the side of the bed, where a blushing twin laid, entangled in sweat-soaked sheets. Hikaru didn't even give his twin a look as he stood up and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kaoru stared blankly at the closed bathroom door, slowly sitting up, processing the scenes he had just saw-

_-Hikaru was flustered, calling out his name, erotically- _he shivered a bit at this thought- and, _blushing heavily-_

_**Oh**__. Oh. -oh- _Kaoru mouthed, the shock finally wearing off.

He felt a sly smirk creep up his face, "Oh."

* * *

Kaoru felt like he should be the one to start it.

He had never _tried_- _after all, this was his own brother_- but after seeing Hikaru think one too many times, he thought he might have an answer to his "problem."

It started with a lingering touch; a light sensation just above his stomach, when Kaoru was supposed to be crying into Hikaru's arms _-he split tea all over their homework and now they'd have to do it all over again a-and Hikaru would never forgive him!-_ but Hikaru knew that underlying look of mischief in his eyes.

He knew both; but didn't link them together- _he probably has an idea and just accidentally forgot to put his hand on my shoulder_.

The second was far more obvious- during their intimate times, the younger twin was snuggled against his brother, laying on his lap- _when it should've been the other way around-_ with Kaoru facing Hikaru's chest. He also was too close for comfort, but this didn't really affect Hikaru that much since he was too busy thinking about how they would finish all their homework on time- _they could do it now-_ and because the elder twin naturally didn't register these as abnormal touches.

Because they were from his twin, he thought it was _natural_, enough to ignore it. He simply continued to stroke Kaoru's light brown hair with a calm hand, occupied with looking at his English textbook.

Both of these were subconscious gestures from Kaoru, and only when he himself noticed that it wasn't _far enough_, he took it up another notch. He deliberately- discreetly- slid his leg against his twin's, momentarily taking Hikaru off guard, making him wonder _why_ Kaoru was so close to him during their acts. He didn't question it further, because the younger Hitachiin pulled back, mind deep in another plan to try again.

It was only when the elder looked at him did something change.

Hikaru leaned back, crossing one leg over another, focusing on balancing a tea cup on his finger. For a moment, his attention was snagged by his twin (unintentionally, of course) and he found himself slightly _-slightly-_ attracted towards the happy-go-lucky demeanor in his bright amber eyes that Kaoru had adopted in lieu of the devilish attitude he normally had. He pushed this away and ignored it, thinking that it was idiotic to like Kaoru's eyes when he had the same ones.

After all, he firmly believed that he couldn't be sexually attracted to his brother, of all people-

_Just a whim_, he concluded, sipping on the tea.

* * *

After ten times of catching himself staring at Kaoru, he finally believed that it's not a whim.

Hikaru squirmed in his seat, staring uncomfortably at the blackboard, hoping that the torture would be over soon. He did _not _need to be aroused by Kaoru's cute way of nibbling on the pencil eraser- no, no, no! He squeezed his legs together, his hands placed discreetly in front of his suddenly tight pants, as the teacher droned on and on about something and math-

He couldn't stand it anymore- he couldn't think anymore, his dreams began to arise during his class time, and many times he wonders what might happen when he and his twin-

Kami, he _really_ didn't need this.

Even when he began crushing on Haruhi, he hadn't even _thought_ about it, much less get aroused by one single look.

That's just insane- he's never gotten this before! Well, not during school, and definitely not from looking at the way his own twin brother looks at him-

"Sensei, may I be excused?" he immediately shot up from the seat and ran towards the door, not even bothering to stay and listen to his teacher's answer. He ducked out the room quickly, before anyone had any idea what had just happened, leaving a trail of whispers in his wake.

And his brother _so_ did not need to know about it.

Yet, unfortunately, Kaoru knew every single one of his signs, and he rose from his desk, drifting towards the door, giving a sign to the teacher, maybe to show that he was with his twin- but it always went without saying that one twin would always be with the other.

And Kaoru knew the exact place Hikaru was going.

He paused, standing in front of the large bathroom doors, before pushing the door open, and he could hear a bathroom stall slam shut- quickly.

Kaoru fell silent, waiting if the person who was in here had noticed him- no, he didn't- and he faintly heard a zipper being unzipped, and he smiled, almost floating towards the only closed stall in the bathroom.

His hand was raised, and his knuckles hit the doors in two sharp raps. He could practically feel the person freeze.

And there was only one person who knew that was their signal-

"Hikaru, you in there?" he called, trying not to let his emotion show in his voice.

"… Uhm… Yeah," came his twin's shaky voice, and Kaoru leant against the bathroom door-

"Let me in," he cooed, a slight mischievous tone in his voice-

"Wait- What?!" And Kaoru chuckled, is eyes smiling softly-

"Why so scared, Hikaru?" he taunted, his laugh clear in his voice.

He heard the faint sounds of fabric rubbing against each other, and the door slid quietly opened, and he met eye to eye with his twin-

"Kaoru, may I have some privacy right now?" he mumbled, but Kaoru only smiled wider, and he pushed the door wider, slipping inside as Hikaru backed off towards the toilet-

Kaoru placed his hands on his hips, "So, what's your problem?" His eyes tried not to drift towards the obvious bulge in his twin's pants-

"Kaoru," Hikaru growled slightly, though whatever position he was to be dominant couldn't be seen, "You know what's wrong."

Kaoru whistled, locking the stall door behind him, his voice growing playful, "You have to admit it, Hikaru."

The elder twin gritted his teeth, sinking into the toilet seat quietly, his face a bright crimson. He cleared his throat, a warning tone, "Kaoru…"

Said twin pretended he didn't hear it, and smiled, leaning over the suddenly vulnerable twin, "Yes?"

Hikaru averted his eyes, trying to ignore the proximity of his twin's hands to his skin, as Kaoru placed his hands onto his waists, circling them slightly, and he could feel a slight tingle in his skin-

"It's… um… I…" he mouthed, but he didn't really know how to phrase it-

"It's called an _erection_, Hikaru, if you weren't paying attention in Sex-Ed," Kaoru drawled, his hands fingering his twin's belt, and his bored gaze landed on Hikaru's embarrassed expression, "And guys get it if they wanted someone in their pants-"

"But I'm completely innocent!" Hikaru gulped as his twin slid the belt from him. Kaoru simply rolled his eyes, and tried to unzip his brother's pants, before Hikaru's hands stopped him. The younger twin looked questionably at him, before Hikaru said, his eyes darting everywhere, "Eh, Kaoru, no."

Kaoru quirked a brow, "Really? You don't want, Hikaru?"

He shook his head, quietly cursing that Kaoru looked too, too sly right now, "No, I… don't want. You-" he cleared his throat, "You know that."

Kaoru's eyes suddenly became slightly understanding, "Ah, I remember… Little Hikaru thinks he's asexual. Got it," he smiles innocently, giving him a thumbs up, and Hikaru smiled weakly back-

Only to jerk back and hit the toilet when Kaoru forcibly pulled his pants from him-

"Kaoru, what the hell are you _doing_?" Hikaru widened his eyes, trying to keep his twin from entirely stripping him of his dignity, but Kaoru slid his boxers from underneath him, almost pulling it down to his knees-

Kaoru licked his lips, a sly smirk on his lips- he's finally got his brother where he wanted him. Hikaru was sprawled awkwardly, his hands pressing against the stall walls, keeping his shaky body upright, half-sitting, half-standing over the toilet- and he could see what exactly was Hikaru's _problem_. His eyes widened slightly, as he placed a firm hand against his brother's exposed waist-

"_Hikaru_, just who were you thinking about all morning?" Kaoru almost tsked him, his feline hazel eyes set, as he trailed his other hand along Hikaru's thigh. Targeted twin swallowed nervously, his blush a deep crimson, embarrassed that his _brother_ caught him like this. His eyes darted around as he tried to scramble for the door, more intent on getting away from the only person who can arouse him than on other people who might be walking into the restroom at that moment.

"Aha!" he grabbed for the latch, only to have Kaoru slide against it, smirking at him. Hikaru gulped, nervous.

"You can't just _leave_, Hikaru," he said slyly, not bothering to latch the door again. He gestured vaguely at Hikaru, as his other hand pulled on his twin's chin, as he lidded his eyes, "Plus, this is your first time, isn't it?"

"Kaoru, can… can you stop that?" Hikaru fought back weakly, pulling back quickly as a hand grazed his twitching organ.

"Nah, little brother can solve this for you, 'kay, Hikaru?" he chirped, giving his twin an eerie "shut-up-and-listen-to-me" look and a strangely innocent smile.

"You-" Hikaru edged backwards involuntarily, his bare behind touching the cold plastic as Kaoru finally had a good grasp on his brother's long length. Hikaru tried to keep his sanity, as Kaoru moved his hand, slowly stroking, his words barely making it out, "You… know… t-this?"

Kaoru shrugged, as naturally as it could've been done, "You didn't know, but a couple of years ago, I had tons of problems like this. I had otousan talk to me about it. And then there was the even more in depth sex talk that _you_ completely ignored."

Hikaru bit on his tongue to keep himself from making the very sounds that he never wanted to make, and strangely enough, Kaoru's hand pumped faster, a drop of white liquid forming-

"You know, Hikaru, I thought it was always strange that you'd never had any," the younger twin pursed his lips, chancing a look at his nearly out-of-it brother, who only looked dazedly back at him, "I thought I was left out or something…"

He didn't receive a reply- and it seemed like Hikaru was enjoying it-

"But you know, Hikaru," Kaoru said conversationally, kneeling down slightly, his voice still light-hearted, "I've never really done this to anyone before."

And his hand stopped temporarily, snapping Hikaru out of his passion-filled daze until-

"Ka-Kaoru," Hikaru groaned, his breath shuddering to try to keep control of himself. He felt like grabbing onto something, his nails scratching against the wood, his stomach clenching over and over, as Kaoru licked and sucked at his skin-

"Like it?" came Kaoru's satisfied voice, and he couldn't help but shudder at the heat near his lower body, and a hand coming around his butt, pressing him closer to Kaoru's _strangely enticing_ mouth.

His legs felt like collapsing on him, as Kaoru's rhythm went faster, a hand groping at the base of his erection, a tongue flickering out to the head- and it was the first time Hikaru felt _so good_ and it was _so hot_, and it was because _Kaoru_ was doing it. His hands, desperate for something to hold onto, found their way to Kaoru's hair, pulling, tightening around his soft strands, as his breath came out ragged, sporadic-

He had lost control of his mouth much earlier, and he swore, somewhere in the back of his mind that was not affected by a lust-induced haze knew that maybe even students in their classes could hear him _moaning_.

Kaoru could taste the tangy flavor, his tongue swirling expertly around the length, the hand moving to hold Hikaru's waist back, and _not_ suffocate him while doing this. He didn't bother with the tight grip on his head- he could get a headache later, but what did that matter? Kaoru could always do this to Hikaru again. He let out a satisfied groan, pushing Hikaru closer to him, as he tried to taste even more of his brother, his twin-

"Etto, who's in here?" Kaoru blinked, as the stall door opened slightly from behind him. He paused, pulling away from his ministrations, before turning around slightly, to see a startled brown eye gaze at them. On the other hand, Hikaru was slightly dazed out, almost backed up against the bathroom wall-

"Eeeee!" the student screeched girlishly, instantly backing away, as Kaoru licked his lips uninterestingly, peeking out the door as the poor witless teen went running off. "Sorry for intruding!"

"Who-Who was that?" Hikaru managed to say, his hazel eyes glazing slightly as the younger twin shrugged and latched the door shut again, his hand gripping his brother tightly and yanking on him harshly, eking out a slightly pained, slightly pleasured moan, "Fuck, _Kaoru_, that _hurt_."

"So?" he said conclusively, as he placed his lips over Hikaru's, hearing muddled nervous sounds, as Hikaru squirmed under him, his hand stroking him harshly.

And Kaoru knew that Hikaru was coming any time soon-

Being the slight sadist of a brother he was, he pushed Hikaru back roughly, before he removed his saliva-covered hand from the teased shaft, and quickly, placed his lips onto the head again, sucking on it, _hard_.

Hikaru let out a senseless moan, shuddering, his eyes closing tightly, as he finally released into his twin's mouth. He breathed harshly, pale legs growing weak, collapsing onto the toilet seat limply. His length softened slowly, dripping a white fluid, as he his finally removed his hands from his twin's hair.

He gave a weak smile at his twin- his freakin' _hot_ and _cute_ twin- as said teenager licked the semen cleanly from his lips. Kaoru gave his twin a strange yet content smile, smirking as he leaned over his brother, his hands placed strategically on the sides of the toilet seat, trapping the still exposed boy.

"So, Hikaru-chan," Kaoru taunted slyly, his eyes sparking with _something_, "Do you have any idea of your sexual orientation now?"

Hikaru stared into his twin's mischievous hazel pools, smiling slightly, "Yup, homosexual for my twin brother."

* * *

Hikaru strongly believed he was asexual.

After all, he had never been aroused, nor turned on by anything-

Well, except for Kaoru; his brother was _always _an exception. That's why he thought it was fitting that Kaoru was the only one who could make him moan, want, and _lust_ for-

Hikaru _strongly_ believed he was asexual.

But he could be homosexual- just for, _you know_, his dear little twin brother, Kaoru.


End file.
